One More Chance At Love
by darlingsworld
Summary: Set post-S2, Robin and the gang including Will and Djaq are back in Sherwood Forest. But their lives will soon change when they meet a familiar stranger. Contains spoilers for S2. Will/Djaq, Robin/Marion.
1. Chapter 1: A Familiar Stranger

This is my first go at a fan-fiction. Contains Will/Djaq, Robin/Marion.

**This story is set about 7 months after Robin and the gang return to England. Will and Djaq have returned to England (5 months after they decided to stay in the Holy Land.**

Chapter One

_SHERWOOD FOREST_

Much, Will, Allan, Little John, and Djaq watched as Robin walked off in the direction of the tree where he proposed to Marion. Their worried expressions all said the same thing; Robin was descending into depression.

"We need to do something. He's our leader and without him, the poor ain't gonna get any help. There has to be a way to get him out of this slump!" Allan half yelled.

"Everyone handles grief and death in their own way Allan. He'll get through this eventually. We just have to have faith in him," Djaq said gently.

--

Robin heard his gang talking behind him as he walked towards the tree. _No doubt they're talking about me_, he thought bitterly. A few minutes later he reached the tree, where he had proposed to Marian, the love of his life, who was dead. Dead. Gone. Forever. There he remembered the words he had said to her,

_The first time I held my bow I knew, it felt right like it had been made for me. That's how I feel about you. I promised your father I would protect and look after you. But it works both ways I look after my bow because it protects and looks after me and together we're stronger._

Before he could stop them, tears leaked out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He let out a howl of anguish, collapsing against the tree. He sat there, shaking with sobs until he couldn't cry anymore. Then he saw it.

A person was walking through the forest alone. Unarmed. Silently, he ran around the person until he was standing a safe distance away. Close enough to assist, but far enough to escape. Just then, the person collapsed, and the hood of their cape fell back. Curls cascaded down their back. It was a woman. Robin ran forward to help. He picked her up and carried her to the nearest tree, where he placed her in a sitting position, with her back against the tree. The woman's face was contorted in pain. Robin moved closer to help her. He looked into her face and his expression of concern turned to one of disbelief.

"Marion?"


	2. Chapter 2: Suprises and New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Robin Hood BBC

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Robin Hood BBC.**

**Sorry this update took so long, but I had exams, and I couldn't work out how to add another chapter on, but now I'm all sorted! ********!**

Chapter 2

Surprises and New Beginnings

Robin stared down at the sleeping form of Marion. She had curled into the fetal position under the blanket. He sat down on the edge of her bed and thought back on what had happened since she arrived, in a less than graceful manner.

--

"_It's alright my love. I'm going to carry you back to camp, and then Djaq will work her magic. You've cheated death twice, and you're going to cheat it once more."_

_He picked her up and began the short walk back. But since Marion moaned every time he moved her in his arms, the journey was made longer. Using up time they couldn't afford to lose._

_When they finally arrived at camp, the gang ran out, surprised to see Robin carrying Marion. The last time they had seen her was in the Holy Land, and she had died._

_When Djaq recovered from the shock, the physician inside her came alive._

"_Keep holding her for a while Robin." She instructed._

_She then grabbed a clean sheet out of a chest, and threw it over Robin's bunk._

"_Lay her down her gently. I need to see what's wrong, and since this is a very delicate procedure, I need everyone except Robin out," she commanded. The gang shuffled out, but not before Much had placed a pot of boiling water next to the bunk. He received a smile from Djaq in thanks._

"_Robin, I need you to sterilize these instruments for me while I see what's happened."_

_Robin obeyed, while Djaq cut away the fabric of the loose dark green top Marion was wearing. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw what lay underneath the fabric. Marion's wound had been treated, most likely in the Holy Land, but it was now infected._

_Djaq worked quickly, and with Robin's help, managed to clear the wound of infection, and treat it properly. Finally, the wound was bandaged, and the gang was let in._

--

Robin was dragged out of his thoughts by a voice behind him.

"Robin? Can I talk to you for a while? It's important," Djaq said.

Sensing the urgency in her voice, Robin moved over for Djaq.

"Um Robin," she started, her face starting to colour, "You and Marion didn't, um, you know..._get any honey_, did you?"

It was Robin's turn to blush, "We um... might have...Why do you ask?"

Djaq lowered her voice, so the gang (who were pretending they weren't listening) couldn't hear.

"Because Robin...Marion's 7 months pregnant".

--

**OOOHHH! What will happen next? I have holidays in one week, so there will be quite a few updates coming through.**


	3. Chapter 3: Love Is No Longer Blind

OMCAL Chapter 3

OMCAL Chapter 3

**Hello peoples...**

**I know I haven't updated for ages! It's actually horrendous how long ago I updated... More than a school term has passed since I promised I would update!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to, since you asked for Will and Djaq.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood, sadly...**

**--**

Robin's jaw hung open. Djaq looked away, embarrassed. The gang's expressions mirrored Robin's, but when Djaq looked their way, they went back to their business.

"What do you mean pregnant?!" Robin hissed.

"Well, there's no way to be sure _how_ pregnant...but Robin, I felt the baby move, and the bump is showing. It's not big, but the bump _is_ there," Djaq replied.

"I know how pregnant women look, but how do you know she's _7_ months pregnant?" Robin asked, his eyes burning into Djaq's head.

"Robin, the bump shows at around five months, and the baby starts moving at five months too. So Marion could be anything from five to even nine months pregnant," Djaq explained.

"But _you_ said that the bump is small. If she really were 7 months pregnant, then the bump would be quite a lot bigger. How come it's so small then?" Robin asked.

Djaq sighed, "There _are_ women out there who don't show that they're pregnant. They may put on weight, or stay just as they are. I knew some women that didn't even _know_ that they were with child until the actual birth!"

"Oh...um...I'm going to go for a walk now" Robin replied, and walked off into the darkness of the forest, dazed.

Djaq groaned and cradled her head in her hands. _What have I done? I don't think we'll be able to have a baby in camp, and while Gisborne is still out there, it's too dangerous for Marion to leave camp..._ Djaq thought. She was so engrossed with her thoughts; she didn't notice that Will was standing right in front of her, until he held his hand out to her. She looked up, and smiled weakly.

"Need to clear your head?" He asked. Djaq nodded and gave him her hand. Without a backwards glance, they walked out into the forest together.

They walked in companionable silence, until they reached a clearing. Djaq's breath caught in her throat at the beauty of it. A creek ran around three quarters of the clearing, so that there was only one way to enter it. Wild flowers and poppies bloomed even at this time of night, scenting the air with a delicious aroma. Tall trees surrounded it, and the moon lit the whole area up.

Will slipped his arms around her waist, and she leaned back into him, content. Turning around, she kissed his lips, sliding her arms around his neck. Will deepened the kiss, his mouth like fire against hers. Djaq tangled her fingers in his hair, as his mouth coaxed open hers. His tongue slipped inside and dueled gracefully with hers. They finally pulled apart for air. Djaq's mouth felt raw and swollen, but inside she felt like fireworks were going off. Something tugged on the hem of her tunic, and she turned around. Her hands flew to her face, for Will was down on one knee.

"Djaq, I was so blind. I only admitted to myself that I was in love with you on the night we thought we would die. I want to spend my whole with you and only you. I don't want to wait until one of us dies before we get married. So Saffiyah, would you make me the happiest man in the world, and do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage?" Will asked.

Djaq was so shocked, that she didn't know how she managed to say anything, let alone reply. "Yes," she said softly.

"What did you say?" Will asked, a worried look on his face.

"YES! I will marry you Will Scarlet!" Djaq shouted, happiness radiating from every part of her face. Will stood up and slipped a ring on her left ring finger.

"That ring belonged to my grandmother and then my mother. But I think it's time it was passed down to you", Will said into her ear.

Djaq looked down at the ring. It was a thin gold band, with one diamond, with two small peridots on either side of it, and it fit her like a second skin.

"Just one more question. How did you know my birth name?" Djaq asked.

"I asked back in the Holy Land. Now I think we'd better go share the happy news with the gang" Will replied.

Djaq smiled and slipped her tanned hand into his pale one, as they walked back toward the camp, and towards their future.

--

**I have holidays now, so I will try update every 3 days.**

**I kind of have a few ideas about how this will work in the short term, but if anybody has any ideas at all for the long term, they would be VERY appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Twists

OMCAL Chapter 4

**I know I said I would update every 3 days as promised, but there was so much going on, and I started a new story, and I'm running out of ideas for this one, so this story has fallen by the wayside I'm afraid. But here's an update!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Red and black flashed across the inside of Marion's eyes. Distorted shapes and voices were coming at her from every direction. It hurt so much. The hurt had to stop. It had to. Marion cried out in agony as pain seared through her abdomen_. God, please make it stop. Make it go away. It hurts too much. I am going to die..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin heard Marion cry out, and ran to her bunk. Thinking she was awake, he pulled back the curtain, smiling. Then he saw her. Marion was thrashing around, her deathly pale face covered in sweat. This was out of his depth. He needed Djaq. "Much!" Robin yelled.

"Yes Master?" Much replied, from the fireside.

"Where's Djaq?"

"She went off with Will about half an hour ago. Said something about getting honey..." Much said, rolling his eyes.

Just before Robin ran into the dark forest, Will and Djaq appeared. They were both beaming, and holding hands.

"Djaq, thank God you're back! Marion needs help. I do not know what to do! You have to help her," Robin said, the words coming out in a rush.

Immediately the smile was wiped off Djaq's face. Casting an apologetic look at Will, she hurried over to where Marion lay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin paced outside the camp countless times, while Djaq was inside with Marion. John and Much had tried to get him to eat something or sit down, but he couldn't. He'd lost her once, and that wasn't going to happen again. Especially not now that she carried his child. Or he hoped it was his child...

Finally Djaq appeared, looking exhausted. "She's awake Robin. She's tired though, and needs her rest. You have an hour."

Robin thanked her and ran inside. There lay Marion, she was lying down, but her eyes followed Robin's progress towards her bed, and her lips curved upwards into a smile.

"Robin...I thought I'd never see you again," She said weakly.

"Me too Marion. I'm never going to leave you again, don't worry," Robin replied, reaching for her.

"Robin, I have to tell you some thing," Marion began.

"Shh...I know Marion. I know. You're going to have our child. We're married Marion, it'll be fine," Robin replied, smiling at her.

Marion nodded. She couldn't tell him that it might not be his child, it would break his heart if he knew. She should have know that Djaq would have figured out something.

"Djaq. Where is she?" Marion suddenly asked.

"She's right outside, I'll get her for you," Robin smiled at Marion once more, then went to find Djaq. Djaq bustled inside immediately after Robin had left.

Marion broke down, sobbing. Djaq hurried to her, comforting her.

"Marion? What is wrong?" she asked gently.

"Its not his Djaq! I'm his wife, but its not his!" She cried.

Djaq understood, "Your child. Its not Robin's is it?"

Marion shook her head, "I don't know Djaq! It might be his, or..." she trailed off.

"Or..." Djaq prompted.

"Or it might be Guy's," Marion muttered, hanging her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's a short chapter....**

**I didn't mean for the chapter to finish like this, but it kinda took this direction.... :)**

**I'll try update soon, but no promises. Oh, and please take part in my poll. :)**

**And if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them!**


	5. Chapter 5: Burn

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Anyway thanks to MontyPythonFan and Alexa Joleta for reviewing!**

**And thanks to Alex Joleta for adding OMCAL to her story alerts and favourite stories.**

**One More Chance At Love**

**Chapter 5 – Burn**

***

"Marion? When have you been with both Guy and Robin?" Djaq asked gently.

"When we were in the Holy Land, when I was with Gisborne and the Sherriff, Gisborne came to me. I asked him to kill the Sherriff. I said I would willingly wed him, and other things along that line. But he refused, and then you remember what happened afterwards. He almost killed me, but Gisborne came back," she murmured.

"Came back? What do you mean Marion?" Djaq probed.

"I don't remember when exactly Djaq. I was meant to be dead," Marion smiled wryly before continuing.

"When I awoke, it was dark and I was inside, but I did not recognize the place. A physician was tending my wound, and Guy was sitting in a chair by the fire. I do not remember much more, as I fell asleep soon after. But when I woke up again, Guy was pacing, and the physician had gone. He saw I was awake and came to me. I shall never forget the expression on his face as long as I live. He was so happy that I had woken, but he looked so scared and torn that I felt pity. He sat down beside the bed and was silent. So I began to talk. I accused him of killing me, and for sending me to hell, for why would I be in heaven, if my murderer were there with me. He started laughing then and I started yelling, until his hand covered my mouth...."

***

_Flashback_

"_Must you always be so quick to judge Marion?" Guy asked gently, removing his hand._

"_Why am I here then? If I am not alive?" she replied._

"_You are alive Marion. Your _friends_ could not bear to bury you. They asked a serving boy to do it. They could not come to terms with your death. Neither could I. I paid the boy to fill the grave, and took you. I planned to bury you in England, so you would be close to me. Where you would –"_

"_Guy! You stabbed me with your sword! Why would you want to have me close to you?"_

"_Hood does not deserve you Marion. You will always be second best to him. England and Richard will always come before you. Why can you not see this? I love you Marion! I would always put you first! You would be comfortable and have everything you ever wanted!"_

"_Has it ever occurred to you that you have destroyed all that I held dear. You burnt my home, you almost killed the King and I! And countless times you have tried to kill Robin!" Guy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed._

"_Marion, now is not the time!"_

"_When will the right time come Guy? When will you realize that I cannot love you?" Marion murmured._

"_Enough Marion! Shall I continue with where we left off, or shall I leave?"_

"_You may continue."_

"_I bought you back here, and requested a physician to come tend to your wound. The Sherriff does not know about this before you ask. I asked permission if I would be able to stay on in Acre, and he agreed. I know that when I return to Nottingham, he will have some detestable mission for me, in return for my absence. But for now, your wound must heal before I depart. You have been here for three days," he finished._

"_Why did you not kill the Sherriff?" Marion asked._

"_The Sherriff needs to die of natural causes Marion. I will not risk Nottinghamshire being burnt to the ground," he said. Marion smiled weakly._

"_Did you mean it though? That you would willingly give me your hand if I were to kill him?"_

"_Of course Guy! You could then become the Sherriff and Nottingham would become a better place!"_

"_The Sherriff leaves in the morning. If I kill him and bring King Richard his body, will you keep your word?" Marion shifted uncomfortably._

"_I cannot. I am already a married woman Guy. The King gave us his blessing, and Robin and I married while I thought I was going to die," Marion said softly. Guy grimaced._

"_Is that what the ring was for?" he asked gruffly. Marion nodded._

"_As soon as your wound is healed, I shall send you back to England. I shall send word and someone shall be waiting for you, to aid you in your travel to Nottingham," Guy leapt off the chair and stormed over the fireplace._

"_Guy. It is not that I do not want to marry you. If I could go back, knowing what would happen, I would have willingly wed you. But what has happened cannot be undone now. I am Robin's wife now," she whispered. Guy was suddenly beside her, cradling her in his arms._

"_If you have not had your wedding night, then it can be undone. Stay with me Marion. Become my wife," Guy pleaded._

"_I have already had my wedding night Guy. I was not a maid when I married him," Marion muttered, blushing. Guy swore under his breath, settling her back on the bed._

"_The physician will be here soon. I am going for a walk. You should rest," he said suddenly, leaping up._

"_Guy! Stop changing the subject! And stop doing that!"_

"_Doing what?"_

"_Walking off when I haven't finished talking to you!" Guy turned and came back to her bedside..._

_End Flashback_

***

"He kissed me then. And I did not stop him, nor did I stop what came after. A month later, I realized my courses had stopped, but since I had been so preoccupied before I was taken to the Holy Land, I cannot say whether they had stopped earlier. I did not tell Guy, hoping they would come again. Then twenty-one days later, I was on a ship sailing to England with Guy. I was continuing to count the days since I discovered that my courses had stopped, although I gave the pastime up on the journey. Guy is not coming back to Nottingham; instead, he hopes to buy back his lands at Gisborough. He accompanied me as far as Lincolnshire, and left me at Bourne Abbey. I then made my way to Nottingham with an escort. However, bandits ambushed our small retinue and I barely managed to escape. They killed the others and stole our horses. I had to continue on foot, and that is how my wound became infected," Marion whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Marion," Djaq said, comforting the now-sobbing Marion.

"Robin cannot know of this Djaq," Marion hiccupped.

"But you said it could be Robin's child too. When were you with him?"

Marion blushed. "Marion?"

"It was after Guy asked me to stay at the castle. I could not bear to stay there at night, it was nothing like Knighton or the forest, and so I escaped and met Robin. And I think you can imagine what took place that night..." she trailed off, blushing furiously.

"But Marion, that night took place seven months ago!"

"No. It took place eight months and one week ago. I have been counting."

"But the night in the Holy Land only took place _five_ months ago!"

"If the child is Guy's, then I am only five months along. If the child is Robin's then I am seven months along. And in my current size, I hardly think that likely. And it does not feel like I am carrying Robin's child..."

"Do you want to carry Guy's child?"

"Guy is a good man. I do not love him though. But I will carry his child, I never considered ridding myself of it in the first place," Marion mused.

"Then it is settled. If the babe is born in one month, it will be Robin's, if it is born in three, then it is Guy's. My estimations were not far off the mark then," Djaq said, smiling.

"What did you think?"

"I said you were seven months along." Marion smiled.

***

Robin listened as Marion and Djaq discussed matters inside the camp. The gang was huddled around the campfire, enjoying the rare warm evening and Much's 'squirrel' stew. He should be with them too, but he had decided to see how Marion was faring. Then he had heard more than he had ever wanted to know. It was not his child Marion was carrying; it was Guy's.

Turning, he ran back to the campfire. Everyone's heads shot up as they took in their leader's appearance.

"Robin?" Much asked; his brow furrowed.

"Robin?" a feminine voice asked behind him. Marion. Robin turned and stalked into the forest. Hurried footsteps told him that Marion was following him.

"Marion, go back to camp. You should not be out here in your state. Especially not with your wound," he said coolly, his back to her.

"You heard." It was not a question.

"How could you Marion? We were married! And yet you still chose to climb into bed with him!" Marion felt the anger build up in her at his choice of words.

"How dare you accuse me of infidelity Hood? It has taken me a month to get here, and I have heard stories of you in inns with local girls? Was I really worth that little to you? Did you really forget about me that easily?" Marion demanded; her voice thick. Robin grimaced. At the beginning, he had drowned his sorrows countless times, and the aftermath was quite hazy.

"Our vows stated 'till death do us part'. I thought you were dead Marion! And yet you were alive, you knew I was alive, and yet you still broke our vows. You have no evidence!"

"And you do?" Marion asked, incredulous. Robin strode over to her, and yanked up her blouse, revealing the slight bump.

"You carry the evidence of your unfaithfulness under your top," he whispered, glaring. The tears Marion had been holding in spilled over.

"You accuse me of being unfaithful, when there is a chance it may be your child. You are so blinded by your hatred and jealously of Guy that you do not even listen anymore," she murmured, her vision blurred by tears. Robin stepped back, letting her blouse fall back down.

"There were only a few witnesses to our wedding Robin. And I am sure they will understand our reasons for ending it," Marion whispered. Raising her left hand, she slipped off the ring the King had given Robin, as his blessing. Holding it in her palm, she sobbed once, letting it tumble to the leafy ground. Then Marion turned and fled back to the camp.

Crouching down, Robin retrieved the ring, slipping it into the pouch around his neck. Sighing, he trudged back towards camp. What had he done?

***

**My plot keeps running away from me. It wasn't exactly meant to be like this, but hopefully things will get better soon, if my plot stays where I want it.**

**So now, you know what happened in the Holy Land after Robin left.**

**I had to do a lot of calculations to figure out how far along Marion was. Here is a timeline to help (and to help me remember):**

**If the baby is Guy's, then this is the timeline:**

**Marion/Guy are together - one month later her courses stop - one month after that she leaves with Guy - after two months on a boat they get to England - and after one month she ends up in Sherwood. So 1+1+2= 5 months, but I'm going to say she's 5 ½ months pregnant, just to speed things up a bit.**

**If the baby is Robin's, then this is the timeline:**

**Marion/Robin are together - one week later Marion has to leave for the Holy Land - after two months on a boat they arrive in the Holy Land – Marion gets stabbed by Guy and stays there for two months – spend two months on a boat to England – gets to Sherwood after a month. So 2+2+2+1= 7 months and 1 week. So Djaq was right!**

**Sorry if it doesn't make sense! And if you find a mistake, just tell me and I'll fix it up.**

**I researched, and it would have taken two months to travel by sea to Acre from Portsmouth. I took a bit of creative liberty in saying when Marion left for the Holy Land, as the show didn't really say.**

**Also, I hated how Guy was treated by the Sherriff, so I made him a runaway. He will appear in later chapters though.**

**And Bourne Abbey was around in 1066, a century before Robin Hood was around.**

**Next Chapter – Dates**

**We shall be travelling forward two months, and you shall find out whether the baby is Robin's or Guys. If you want the baby to find out who its father is, VOTE IN MY POLL!**


End file.
